Pasantía de Amor
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Isabella se enamoro de Edward con solo verlo y viceversa, un amor que nació y creció en poco tiempo y durara para toda la vida. La historia me pertenece y los personajes de TWILIGHT pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro


**ESTA HISTORIA ES ALGO DE LA VIDA REAL **

**NO ME PASO A MI PERO SI A UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA Y ELLA ME DIO PERMISO DE ESCRIBIRLA Y PUBLICARLA **

**SE PUEDE DECIR QUE YO SOY LA ROSE DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**SIN MÁS LAS DEJO PARA QUE LA LEAN, ES MI PRIMER OS ESPEROQ UE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS, LA VOY A ADAPTAR TAMBIEN A SAILOR MOON PARA LAS QUE SON FAN DE ESE ANIME**

**BESOS AransaLutzCullen**

* * *

**PASANTIA DE AMOR**

Isabella Swan todavía no sabía porque si ella estudiaba Literatura Inglesa tenía que hacer sus pasantías en el área de Tecnología de la Universidad, le parecía absurdo pero a la vez le encantaba, sino fuera por la encantadora y adorable profesora Annie, a quien en menos de un mes ella ya adoraba, iría con más fastidio de lo que va

Al llegar se consigue con todo el grupo de pasantes. Estaba Lauren Mallory que estudiaba Escénicas, Erick Yorkie que estudiaba Música, Ben Cheney, Mike y Tyler que estudiaban Sistemas y por ultimo estaba Ángela que estudiaba Educación, si solo tres de seis eran del área en específico.

Isabella al llegar a la Sala de Tecnología 1 nota que todo esta silencioso, solo estaban la profesora Annie y ella

-¿Profe y los demás? –pregunto la castaña después de saludarla con beso y abrazo

-Ben esta en el 5 –dijo ahí quedaba la Sala de Tecnología 3, manejada por Jacob Black –Y los demás estaban en la mañana –le termino de contar Annie

Isabella empezó a hacer su trabajo como todos los días que iba a pasantías, las Salas de Tecnologías eran unos cyber que la Universidad tenía a disposición de los alumnos, los precios eran bajos y la calidad máxima

Era jueves y a Isabella ese día solo le tocaba d de la tarde, solo iba tres días a la semana, lunes y miércoles d los jueves. Estaba terminando de asesorar a un alumno cuando la profesora le hizo señas con la mano

-¿Qué paso profe? –pregunto Isabella, ella y los demás chicos querían a la profe como si fuera una madre adoptiva

-Isabella necesito que vayas al 5 y al 11 –en el 11 quedaba la Sala de Tecnología 2, la cual era manejada por Edward Cullen, el chico más hermoso que Isabella haya visto nunca. Bella se transporto en el tiempo solo con la mención de la sala en la que trabaja el peli cobrizo

_-Rose tu sabes quien es ese chico –le pregunto Isabella a su mejor amiga Rosalie Hale estudiante de Administración y una chef de vocación_

_-Ni idea Isabella pero no te puedo negar que esta como para chuparse los dedos-le dijo la rubia a la castaña riendo_

_-¿Quién esta para chuparse los dedos? –pregunto Emmett novio de Rosalie quien se estaba sentando con su bandeja de comida _

_-Ese chico –dijo Isabella –Se discreto Em –el interpelado volteo y vio a Edward al lado de otro chico de cabello negro_

_-¿Cuál de los dos? –pregunto -¿Edward o Jacob? –pregunto otra vez_

_-El de cabello desordenado –dijo Isabella sin ver que los chicos son de cabello desordenado_

_-Ser ambos son de cabello desordenado –dijo este –Edward y Jacob trabajan aquí son del departamento de Tecnología están en diferentes salas, Edward es el que esta blanco y tiene corte bajo y Jacob es el bronceado pelo largo ¿Por qué quieres saber?_

_-A Bella le gusta el tal Edward –chismeo Rose_

_-No me gusta –dijo Isabella con cara de pocos amigos y un poco sonrojada –Solo me llamo la atención es más es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida y yo no soy una novata que se enamora a primera vista –les dijo _

Y si lo era desde esa vez hace seis meses no dejaba de pensar en Edward y cuando en la Oficina de Pasantías le dijeron que iba al Departamento de Tecnología Isabella casi hace un baile de victoria, pero solo lo había visto dos veces y nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras

-Isabella me estas escuchando –le dijo la Profesora Annie sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Perdón profe me fui a volar –le dijo Isabella riendo no era extraño que Isabella a veces estuviese en la luna y todo el que la conocía lo sabía

-Ay hija tu siempre en la luna –la regaño la profe –Edward necesita que subas porque necesita apoyo allá arriba -la sala de Tecnología 1 quedaba en planta baja –Pasa por donde Jacob y dile que me mande las estadísticas por correo

-Delo por echo –le dijo Isabella encaminándose a las salas para hacer los recados

Al llegar al 5 le dio a Jacob el recado y siguió para el 11, estaba nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban. Al llegar toco la reja con los nudillos pa, papapapa, pa, pa. Esa era la clave que tenía "El Sindicato de Pasantes de la Sala de Tecnología" eso fue un invento de Tyler o cuchurrumin como lo fastidiaban los demás ya que este era el favorito de la profesora Annie

-_Edward ¿como estas? habla Annie necesito las estadísticas_ –dijo la jefa de el al otro lado de la línea -_Voy a mandar a Isabella por ellas _

-Perfecto profe necesito apoyo aquí –le mintió el –La sala de al lado al parecer esta en clase y me están mandando a todos los estudiantes para acá

-_¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? _–lo regaño la profe

-Porque pensé que solo eran unos pocos pero tengo las 10 computadoras ocupadas, he mandado gente al 5 porque no me doy abasto

-_Con más razón mando a Isabella _–le dijo –_Esto aquí está vacio y si se llena llamo a Tyler para que me ayude_

-Perfecto Profe ya le mando las estadísticas por correo –dijo este a modo de despido.

Si lo hubiese planeado no le hubiese salido tan bien la mentira, las veces que Edward había necesitado apoyo en la sala Annie le había mandado a Tyler o a Cheney o a Mike o a Lauren o a Ángela nunca a la castaña hermosa de Isabella, si al cobrizo le gustaba la castaña.

Tanto así que le pregunto a Jacob por ella ya que ella había estado dos veces en la sala de Jacob apoyándolo ¡Muy suertudo el gilipollas ese! Era su amigo y lo apreciaba pero también estaba detrás de Isabella y solo por ver quien la conquistaba primero ¡Gilipollas!

-Chicos 15 minutos y cerramos –le dijo a los usuarios de la sala

-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE? –respondieron a coro las 12 personas que estaban en la sala

-Chicos hay reunión de urgencia y no hay quien se quede con ustedes –les mintió, hoy era el día que más había mentido en el trabajo –Entiéndanme un poco ¿Si? –pregunto sonriendo, la sonrisa moja bragas, la que su hermana y su cuñado le decían que hacia volver locas a las chicas y a algunos chicos, poco a poco se fue vaciando la sala, solo quedaban tres personas cuando escucho el toque característico del "Sindicato" en la reja, y se le acelero el corazón.

-Hola Edward -le dijo su castaño tormento

-Hola –le dijo Edward con su sonrisa característica, Isabella tenía tiempo observándolo desde la distancia y algo que la volvía loca era su sonrisa –Menos mal que llegas dame 5 minutos que ya vuelvo –le pidió Edward

-Claro –dijo esta entrando a la oficina, vio que solo quedaban tres estudiantes los cuales al momento de regresar Edward ya se habían ido. Isabella escucho la reja como se abría y se cerraba y la puerta de madera como se cerraba -¿Estas cerrando? –pregunto inocente, el solo asintió

-Son las 4:30 –le dijo el sonriendo, sonrisa que ella respondió, _«Oh Dios»_ pensó Edward al verla, estaba hermosa, sentada en su silla con una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, unas botas Doc Martens negras, un top negro y una bufanda azul zafiro enrollada en su hermoso cuello –Me das un permiso –le pidió el para poder sentarse frente a la computadora para empezar las estadísticas

-Por supuesto –dijo esta levantándose, lo que ninguno conto era con la cercanía del uno con el otro, cuando Isabella se levanto dela silla quedo a escasos centímetros de Edward , ahí se fijo lo pequeña que ella era, le llegaba por el pecho eso quería decir que Bella mediría unos 5.4 pies seis pies menos que el _«todavía más perfecta» _pensó, a Edward no le gustaban las mujeres altas, una mujer se veía más femenina y hermosa más pequeña que su hombre y Isabella era perfecta para el

Isabella estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban otra vez, así que opto por recostarse del escritorio de Edward mientras este trabajaba en las estadísticas de la semana, estas se cerraban los jueves para poder depositar el dinero ganado por las tres salas los viernes antes del medio día

Tenia las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y estaba sosteniéndose de los brazos, que estaba a cada lado de su cuerpo _«Dios Edward es hermoso»_ pensó al verlo concentrado en la pantalla de la computadora

-Y cuéntame Isabella ¿que estudias? –le pregunto el con voz baja casi en susurro

-Literatura Inglesa –respondió ella, enderezándose

-Hmph es una buena profesión –dijo el antes de voltearse, sus piernas se rosaron y una especie de tensión creció entre ambos, se vieron a los ojos por un rato antes de que el bajara la vista por el cuerpo de Isabella, le gusto lo que vio demasiado y a Isabella le gusto lo oscura que era su mirada antes de escanearla de cabeza a pies –Tienes unas piernas hermosas –le dijo tocándoselas por la parte interna de la rodilla, a Isabella casi le fallan las piernas, solo un leve gemido por la sorpresa –Muy, muy hermosas –siguió subiendo su caricia hasta el dobladillo de la falda 

-¿Edward? –su nombre salió a modo de pregunta, como un suspiro estaba asustada y tenía las bragas empapadas ¡Y solamente le estaba acariciando la pierna!

-Si –respondió el subiendo su mirada, ella estaba sonrojada y más hermosa y deseable que nunca – Te han dicho que tu piel es suave y hermosa

-Uhmph –solo pudo responder ya que el subió más la mano

-Y que hueles malditamente bien –dijo el agarrándola por la cadera para meterla entre sus piernas, Isabella solo se agarro de sus hombros –Eres hermosa Isabella –dijo levantándose para poder besarla

El beso le robo el alma a ambos nuca se imagino que esa pequeña niña supiera a cielo y chocolate y oliese a vainilla con fresas, le lamio el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder colonizar su lengua y Isabella que estaba perdida en las sensaciones se lo permitió

Edward subió las manos por las piernas de Isabella hasta que consiguió las tiras de su ropa interior poco a poco las fue bajando sin romper el beso, toco sus pliegues y empezó a acariciarle el botón de placer, Isabella estaba sumergida en una bruma de placer de la cual no quería salir, sabía que estaba mal pero su cerebro y su capacidad para hablar se habían divorciado al momento que los labios de Edward tocaron los suyos

El la empujo hasta la pared de fondo de la oficina donde la arrecosto y acaricio como dios manda

-Edward ya –pidió Isabella rompiendo el beso

-No Isabella regálame este orgasmo por favor -pidió el antes de bajarle el top con una mano y meterse un seno a la boca, Isabella estaba a punto de explotar –Isabella dime que si, por favor –pidió Edward

-Hmph –dijo ella

-Si, dime que si, necesito tu permiso Isabella –le pidió antes de atacar sus senos otra vez

-¡SI! –grito ella a punto de terminar en su mano –Si Edward si –le dijo antes de estremecerse ante el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Isabella no era virgen y había llegado varias veces gracias a su propia estimulación. Isabella quien a los 17, la noche del baile de graduación casi fue forzada a tener sexo con su pareja, llego a la resolución que ella misma seria quien se quitara la virginidad y así hizo, fue a una sex-shop compro un vibrador y poco a poco por seis meses hizo el trabajo que el infame Sam Uley quiera hacer un una hora, después de eso su pareja amorosa era Carlo Magno un vibrador violeta que tenía guardado en el cajón de fondo de su mesita de luz

Isabella nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con un hombre hasta que vio a Edward en el comedor de la Universidad, hace seis meses, hasta Rose quien era la única que sabía la verdad se quedo en blanco cuando Isabella le confeso que quería acostarse con Edward

Edward era un caballero, así Esme su madre, lo había criado y para poder hacerle el amor a Isabella así sea en su oficina tenía que tener el permiso de ella, el nunca abusaría de una chica ni se aprovecharía del deficiente estado mental en que la lujuria sumergía a los humanos

-¿Si quieres Isabella? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti? –pregunto al borde del orgasmo, Isabella había bajado su mano para desabrochar su pantalón y en estos momentos estaba acariciando su polla como nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho

-Si Edward si quiero –dijo ella rompiendo el beso

-¿Quieres mi polla en tu apretado coño?

-Si, oh si por favor –Edward no la dejo hablar más se comió con hambre su boca mientras la alzaba por las pierna y la empalaba, ella estaba apretada muy apretada y mojadísima

Las embestidas empezaron suaves pero cuando Isabella le mordió el labio inferior a Edward, este perdió todo control sobre si mismo, se volvió un loco poseso

Isabella llego al orgasmo otra vez mordiendo a Edward en el hombro para acallar el grito que ella pensaba le saldría del alma, poco después sintió a Edward estremecerse antes de descargarse dentro de ella

Edward apretó a la pequeña castaña contra la pared porque necesitaba la estabilidad ya que sino irían directo al suelo, esa fue para el la experiencia más malditamente placentera que había tenido en su vida y que fuese con la mujer que le movía el piso la hizo más formidable

Salió de Isabella con cuidado y la puso en el suelo, la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos

-Eso fue wow –dijo el, ella solo asintió, no encontraba el habla, como pudo se bajo la falda y se acomodo el top, Edward le paso la panty y Isabella más rápido que inmediato se la puso, estaban en silencio, era un silencio cómodo

Isabella ayudo a Edward a realizar las estadísticas del día después de que la tensión sexual disminuyo y este la acompaño hasta la Sala 1 para que ella buscara sus cosas, no la llevo a su casa porque Rose siempre buscaba y llevaba a Isabella

Se despidieron como dos amigos y cada quien tomo para el lado contrario, pensando en el momento de increíble pasión que habían compartido juntos.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Edward no había podido ver a Isabella, siempre que pedía apoyo a la profe esta le mandaba a cualquiera de los pasantes menos a su castaño tormento y el ya estaba al borde de la locura, había hablado con su hermana para que le diera el visto bueno con Isabella y en ese momento Alice estaba con el

-Es hermosa Edward la vi en el comedor y en verdad es hermosa, a mamá le va a gustar ¿Qué edad tiene? –pregunto la pelinegra

-Tiene 22 años –dijo este, el le llevaba 8 años a Isabella pero no le importaba

-¡Es una niña hermano! –le dijo Alice, Edward alzo una ceja –Ya se que no soy nadie para decirte nada porque yo le llevo tres años a Jasper pero con mi flaco no se nota –dijo Alice, ella era la hermana mayor de Edward , 5 años mayor que el, quien tenía una relación con su mejor amigo, el de él

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –le pregunto el y la pelinegra solo asintió.

El plan era sencillo, ya lo habían hecho en varias oportunidades, sea para beneficio de el o de ella, se hacían pasar por los novios o enamorados del otro para ver si esa persona estaba interesada o no en el y para espantarle los hombres molestos y a veces mujeres molestas a ella

-Claro que si hermanito voy ser la mujer más melosa de este mundo

-Tan melosa como cuando me quitaste a Tanya de encima –le especifico Edward y la pelinegra asintió, Tanya era una compañera de trabajo de Edward que estuvo detrás de el por varios meses hasta que Alice metió su mano por el

El típico sonido en clave del "Sindicato" al tocar la puerta alerto a Edward

-Manos a la obra –dijo antes de irle a abrir la puerta a Isabella

Edward casi le rogo a Annie para que le mandara a Isabella, en la Sala 1 estaban Mike, Ángela y Tyler para que quería cuatro pasantes así que Edward pidió a Isabella y le mando a Ángela a Jacob para que el gilipollas ese no se apoderara de su castaño tormento como lo hizo la semana pasada y la anterior

Isabella estaba medio feliz medio enojada ya que vería a Edward después de dos semanas de no querer encararlo, lo que ocurrió en la sala no podía volver a ocurrir, ella no supo si fueron las hormonas o ella todavía no sabe que fue pero sucedió y no debió pasar que pensara el de ella ¡Dios el tanto pensar la estaba volviendo loca!

La semana anterior y lo que iba de esta semana se la paso en el piso 5, en la Sala de Tecnología 3 con Jacob, Isabella al acordarse puso cara de fastidio, si había en esta vida un hombre fastidioso ese era Jacob, cada día le salía con un piropo "original" y unos chistes estúpidos pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la empezó a llamar Nena, ella estaba que lo acusaba de acoso sexual ante las autoridades de la Universidad, pero si acusaba a Jacob de acoso ¿a Edward de que debía de acusarlo?, porque el que la excitara hasta más no poder o hasta tenerla a punto de rogarle que la follara contra la pared, el que se la follara contra la pared debía de tener un nombre a parte de PLACER, CRUDO Y ANIMAL PLACER.

Toco como siempre con la clave del "Sindicato" pero en vez de abrir Edward le abrió una mujer de cabellos negros alta y hermosa como los ángeles –si existían-

-¿Esta Edward? –pregunto Isabella

-Edward la pasante ya esta aquí ya nos podemos ir –dijo Alice, ese era su guión improvisado

-Perfecto –dijo el peli cobrizo saliendo de la oficina –Isabella yo vuelvo en media hora, todo esta tranquilo cualquier cosa me escribes un texto, no creo que vayamos muy lejos ¿o si cariño? –le pregunto a su hermana

-No lo creo –dijo esta ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Isabella

-Edward yo vine darte apoyo, porque esto estaba según tu, full y yo solo veo a dos pelagatos –Isabella estaba enojada con el, con ella por estúpida al pensar que tal vez lo que paso en esa oficina era importante para el y con la pelinegra por meterse en el medio de los dos, o fue ella quien se metió en el medio de ellos dos –No para hacer de tu suplente para que tu salgas por ahí en horas de trabajo, si quieres salir vas a tener que esperar a que se acabe tu horario laboral –dijo eso y se dio media vuelta para irse por donde vino, camino poco cuando sintió que la agarraban por el brazo

-Isabella no me puedes hacer el favor de quedarte en la Sala mientras que yo voy a hablar con Alice –le pidió el con ese tono bajo excitante con que le hablo el día que se "acostaron"

-No quiero –dijo ella con tono de niña pequeña

-¿Por que? –pregunto el, cuando ella le iba a responder Alice salió a ver que pasaba entre su hermano y su castaño tormento

-Listo Edward –le dijo Alice

-Si ya te puedes ir Edward yo cierro –dijo Isabella tendiéndole la mano para que el le entregara las llaves, este se las dio de mala gana y camino al lado de su hermana

-Creo que esa pequeña castaña me quiere arrancar la cabeza –le dijo Alice cuando llegaron al cafetín que hay en el piso 11

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto el -¿Estaba celosa? –pregunto otra vez con cara de póker

-Ay Edward tu a veces eres caído de la mata –le recrimino la hermana –Claro que esta celosa porque crees que te hablo así o la forma en que me miro cuando los interrumpí, me lanzaba dagas por los ojos

Los hermanos se tomaron un café y Edward compro un chocolate para llevárselo a su pasante favorita/adorado tormento Isabella Swan

Al llegar a la entrada de la Sala se dio cuenta que dos estudiantes estaban saliendo así que les hizo señas para que no cerraran la puerta ya que perdería le factor sorpresa

-Ya esta cerrando –le dijo un chico

-Tranquilo yo soy el encargado –le dio una sonrisa al ver bien al chico y este le sonrió de vuelta y vatio coqueto sus pestañas –Gracias –dijo este, al entrar vio a Isabella pagando las maquinas escuchando música desde el ordenador principal el de su oficina, ella estaba distraída, tanto que no lo escucho acercarse hasta que este la abrazo por la espalda

-Te traje algo –le susurro al oído, Isabella pego un brinco y ahogo un grito con la mano

-¿Qué demonios haces? –le pregunto volteándose para salirse de sus brazos pero Edward la abrazo más fuerte –Edward Cullen suéltame

-Te suelto si me lo pides bonito Isabella Swan –le dijo este alzando una ceja

-Edward por favor suéltame no vaya a ser que… -Isabella se quedo callada al ver hacia la puerta, la reja de hierro y la puerta de madera estaban cerradas por completo dejándolos solos como hace tres semanas ¡y para más colmo era jueves otra vez!

-Puedes hacerlo mejor Bella –le dijo el acercándola más a su cuerpo –Trata de convencerme porque veo que tu cuerpo dice una cosa y tus labios otra –dijo

-Edward Cullen suéltame en este momento o te juro que…

-¿Qué que? ¿Qué me puedes hacer tú? –pregunto el sobrado, Isabella se batió hasta que el la soltó

-¡Por que no vas a joder a la larguirucha pelinegra con la que saliste antes! –le reclamo sin pensarlo

-¿Eso es reproche? –pregunto y Isabella bufo -¿Estas celosa?

-No vengas tú, yo no estoy celosa –le dijo ella altanera

-¿No? –pregunto –Entonces no te pondrías celosa si te digo que a la larguirucha pelinegra la quiero con toda el alma y es la mujer de mi vida

-La, la, la, la, la, la no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado –decía Isabella tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a Edward

-Isabella la larguirucha es mi hermana –le dijo Edward más alto de lo normal para que ella lo escuchara

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto ella

-La larguirucha pelinegra como tu a llamaste se llama Alice Cullen y es mi hermana mayor y fue idea de ella que te trajera esto –le enseño una barra de chocolate relleno de almendras –Pero solo te lo daré si me das un beso

-¿Un beso? –pregunto ella anonadada

-O dos o tres –le dijo el viéndose las uñas –La verdad me muero si no te toco en este momento

-¿Te mueres? –pregunto, boba por el comentario de el

-Bella estas lenta esta tarde –le dijo el riéndose -¿Qué pensabas tu? ¿Qué lo nuestro fue solo la calentura del momento? –pregunto Isabella asintió –Oh pequeña que tonta eres –le dijo abrazándola, ella no le correspondió al abrazo –Estas dos semanas para mi han sido terribles el pensarte con Jacob que es un estúpido gilipollas que se cree la ultima cola del desierto me tenía mal, el que huyeras de mi y no quisieses dame apoyo aquí arriba también

-Yo creía que tu… que yo solo era la calentura del momento

-No pequeña tu eres más para mí, en verdad todo se debió al momento lo confieso –dijo el sonrojándose, el a sus 30 años se sonrojo –Pero hubiese sido antes o después pero hubieses terminando en mi brazos como ahora –le confeso

-¿O es que quieres estar en otros brazos? –pregunto el enojado, Isabella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y negó

-No, solo contigo –le dijo antes de besarlo –Te amo Edward Cullen

-Te amo Isabella Swan –dijo el antes de cargarla y llevarla hasta el escritorio de su oficina para hacerle el amor otra vez.

**FIN **


End file.
